legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S3 P10/Transcript
(Daniel and the others are seen out with the infants) Amanda: *Smile* Adam: Man, they really enjoy the backyard. Daniel: I know. I think it's the playset that does it for them. (An infant slides down a slide) ???: Wheeee! (Infants are seen on the swings) ???: I can go so high! (Another infant is hanging on the monkey bars) ???: I'm so strong! I can hang here all day! ???: Same here! Amanda: *Smile* Adriana: *To her infants* Hey, do you two want up on the playset? ???: Oh yes! ???: I wanna go swing! ???: Aww I wanna go on the slide! ???: But the swing's more fun! Adriana: Why not do both? ???: ARe you gonna watch us both? Adriana: Of course! Both: YAY!! (The two crawl off) Adriana: *Smile* Amanda: Having fun huh Adriana? Adriana: Yeah. I am having a lot of fun. Adam: Good to hear. Oliver: So we heard you want to join us now huh? Adriana: That's right. Oliver: Perfect. Adam: Now you can go around town without being watched constantly. Adriana: Yep! And I don't have to worry about Salem anymore! Daniel: *Smile* Talon: *Voice* Speaking of Salem. (The heroes look to find Talon and Kiendra looking out to the street from the roof) Talon: We're about to have visitors. Daniel: Huh? Kiendra: Cinder and her allies. They're coming. Amanda: !! Adam: Oh shit! How!? Adriana: My men must've gave them your address! Daniel: Goddammit. Kiendra: We need our adults to protect the infants! Adam: That's fine Kiendra! We'll deal with them! Daniel: Yeah, come on guys! (The heroes run off as Kiendra and Talon go with the adults to protect the infants. The group is then seen entering the front yard) Daniel:.... Adam: There. (The heroes see Cinder and her allies approaching) Daniel: If anything happens, we fight together. Oliver: I was about to say that. Adriana:.... Amanda: *Puts hand on her shoulder* It'll be fine. Adriana: R-Right. (Cinder and her group then approach) Cinder: Well well... Daniel:..... Cinder: Looks like we hit the mother load. Daniel: And to what do we owe the pleasure, Cinder Small? Adam: *Snicker* Cinder: How mature. Oliver: Hm. Daniel: Seriously though, what makes you think you can come here? Oliver: Especially with the band of misfits. (Daniel looks at Cinder's allies) Daniel: Yeah tell me about it. Cinder:..... Daniel: Anyway, I think we all know where this goes so, how about you and your little gang here turn around and leave before we hurt you, okay? Oliver: Yeah. Make this easy for us. Cinder:.... (Cinder looks over at Adriana) Cinder: Adriana. Adriana: ! Cinder: What are you still doing here with these fools? Your Insurgency needs you. Adriana:..... Amanda:..... Cinder: Well? Adriana:.....No. Cinder: No? Adriana: That's right, no. Cinder: So... You are betraying Salem? You would turn on the one who promised to help your world, the people you rallied to our cause? Daniel:..... Adriana:....Yes. Cinder:..... Adriana: My friends have shown me the truth. You, your allies and that witch are nothing but deranged psychopaths fighting for a future you can never attain. Cinder:..... Adriana: So, what I'm trying to say is- Daniel: Fuck you and everything you and your bitch of a leader stand for! Adriana:..... Amanda:.... Daniel: What? Someone had to say it. Adam: Yeah! Cinder:...... Daniel: Now piss off before you make this worse! Cinder: *Growls*.... Daniel:..... Adam:..... Cinder: You. Are going to regret that move. Daniel: *Brings out Burning Sun* Bring it bitch! Cinder: Mercury, Emerald, attack! Amanda: GO!! (The two groups prepare to attack before...) ???: *Voice* Hellfire's Rage! Cinder: ?? Daniel: Huh?? ???: *Voice* FIERY BARRAGE!!! Mercury: Look out! (The group dodges as numerous fireballs fly toward them) Cinder: What?! Adam: What was that?? Oliver: Up there! (The heroes look at a rooftop to find a man with orange hair and a backward baseball cap on. Next to him is a fiery Spirit) Amanda: Whoa! Daniel:....Is that? ???: Looks like I arrived just in time. Adam: *Gasp* Mr. Kellons! (The man is seen as Jason Kellons, former member of Team Ace and his Spirit Scorch) Jason: Hey guys! (Jason and Scorch jump down) Jason: How's it going? Scorch: Sup. Daniel: What are you doing here? Jason: You're dad thought you could use some help. Scorch: Plus, we just so happened to be in the neighborhood. Daniel: Well we're glad to see you! Jason: Thought so, you seem to be in some hot water right now. Cinder: You. You're one of Hendricks' allies. Jason: So you're Cinder Fall. Finally someone with fire powers like me. Scorch: I'm the fire guy here. Jason: Hey you're connected to me so it counts. Scorch: Hmph. Amanda: This is Jason? Daniel: Yeah! Cool right?! Amanda: Mmm, I expected him to be taller. Jason: Wha- Hey! Scorch: *Snicker* Daniel: So, you wanna help kick some ass? Jason: With pleasure! Let's do this! Daniel: Alright! Cinder: *Growls* NO!!! (Cinder blows the heroes away with a gust of wind) Daniel: WHOA!!! Adam: Shit! That's some strong wind! (A portal opens behind the group) Daniel: HEY!! Adriana: They're running! Cinder: Next time. (Cinder and her allies run through the portal) Daniel: No!! Oliver: Dammit, they got away! Scorch: Damn, I must've scared them off. Jason: Sorry guys. Amanda: Hey don't be sorry. You helped us. Daniel: Better than dealing with her and her psycho allies. Jason: True. Oliver: *Nods* Scorch:.... Jason: Well, if that's all dealt with, I think I'll head back home then. Adriana: Alright. Jason: Call me if you wanna hang out sometime! I got time! Amanda: Okay! Daniel: Wait! Jason: Hm? Daniel: Can uhhhh.....Can we come with you? Adam: It has been awhile since we last saw you Jason. Jason: Hmm, well....I suppose Xylia wouldn't mind me bringing you along! Amanda: Ooo awesome! Daniel: Who? (Jason opens a portal with his Emitter) Jason: Come on! (The heroes go and enter the portal) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts